


里站小合辑（狛枝中心）

by Fores_Shikaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg, ntr, 乱伦, 孕枝, 日狛, 神狛 - Freeform, 雌化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fores_Shikaki/pseuds/Fores_Shikaki
Summary: 里站搬运/All the filth you asked for.包含：Chap 1. 乱伦Chap 2. 快递Chap 3. 孕枝Chap 4. 雌化
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, OC/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 65





	1. 乱伦

乱伦（1）

爸爸把那个人接回来了。

这就是“母亲”？

我的脑子迟钝地困惑着。

母亲看起来还算年轻，因为很瘦，更加凸显了那种感觉，不过听说母亲在年轻的时候就意外怀了我，所以本来年纪也不大吧。

他穿着一件旧大衣。我注意到他只有左手戴着手套。

弟弟躲在我后面，抓在我胳膊上的小手激动地抖着，似乎很开心。

他什么都不知道。

母亲刚生下他没两个月就被送走了。“疗养院”。那是父亲的说法。

而我，我对母亲是有印象的。

印象中也是消瘦的（或许比现在好一点）。

我记得他抱着我睡觉，非常非常模糊的记忆，模糊到不能分清情绪。

我不知道我有没有“爱”过母亲。我不信任弗洛伊德，我觉得五岁的孩子不能分清“爱”，其实我现在十五岁了，仍然不能。

我敬重父亲。我照顾弟弟。我和他们住在一个屋子里。我不清楚爱的方面。

当父亲说“疗养院”，我曾经怀疑他说的是“疯人院”。不然我很难想象有多严重的问题可以让一个人在自己的孩子的生命里缺席十年。而这样的突然回归无疑也是古怪的。

但面前的母亲看起来还挺正常。

不过难说，或许他被什么人精心整理过了才送回来。

父亲说过我这样多疑的性格有点像母亲，说这话的时候他神情沮丧，但又马上改口说不过这说明我善于观察。

在父亲的鼓励下我们最终走近了母亲。弟弟迫不及待地，我慢吞吞地。

母亲摸着弟弟的小脑袋，然后哭了——当然，谁不能预料到这样的发展呢。

老实说我对这一切感到厌烦，如果非要说有什么让我没有不耐烦到跑开，那是因为母亲长得很漂亮。

当我想到两个孩子的母亲，我想到的是一个拖沓的，油腻的身体。

但是母亲是干净的，漂亮的。如果不是他看向父亲的时候那副依恋的模样，我几乎要觉得他还是纯洁的了。

你大概已经发现了我的问题。

我对许久未见的母亲的耐心，居然是来自于他是一个有吸引力的异性。

我有很大的问题。

但我不屑于说谎。

父亲曾经夸奖我是个诚实的孩子。

-

和一个陌生人住在一起，就像房子里多了个鬼魂。

早上起来的时候我发现床边放着干净的、甚至被熨过的衣服，弟弟那个脏兮兮的小书包也被刷过了。

这就是“母亲”。或者说人们对“母亲”的印象。

这个人正在试图把自己套进母亲的模子。出于愧疚？出于“爱”？

当我出房间的时候，母亲在餐厅和父亲欢快地说着什么，他穿着一件白色的棉质的睡衣，很保守的款式，大概你看三十年前的色情片才会有。

父亲说了什么把他逗笑了，他看到我，抬起头跟我打招呼。他看起来有点羞涩，和他的睡衣一样，是年轻Omega的生涩姿态。

我在想他们昨晚有没有做爱。

弟弟跑出来，假装睡迷糊了撞到母亲怀里。他安抚着他，毫不介意弟弟的口水蹭在了他的睡衣上。

“我们一起送你们去上学。”父亲说。“然后我带你们的母亲看看学校。”

我不觉得我们的学校有什么好看的。不过我想这对母亲来说是必要的。我点头。

“我可以给妈妈介绍！”弟弟殷勤地说。

“或许，等我们接你放学的时候。”父亲笑了。他大概没预料到弟弟的热情。

实际上在母亲回来之前他给我们做了一堆铺垫，似乎很害怕我们两个会不接受这个消失十年的母亲（对弟弟来说大概是从未谋面的）。我一直没什么反应，弟弟也是。但父亲不知道的是弟弟是因为不敢相信。

有一种古怪的现象。

人有时会迷恋自己没有见过的东西。

有一天，弟弟在父亲的旧书房里发现了一个有母亲相片的吊坠，从此对母亲沉迷不已。他像个侦探一样收集母亲留下的蛛丝马迹，在脑里构建这样一个神秘的、温暖的形象。他戴着那个吊坠、把它捧在手心里睡觉，这就像是他自发组织的宗教。

我从不主动和他谈论母亲。

车开到学校的时候，发生了一件事。

在我们附近的一辆车上走下来两个小孩，他们的母亲在他们的额头上各自亲了一下，“我爱你我的宝贝们”，那位母亲说。两个孩子蹦蹦跳跳地走了。脸上带着那种并不聪明的、但是很有生活气息的喜悦。

弟弟本来已经走出去几步的脚步停住了。

空气忽然变得有点紧张。

说实话我个人是觉得那个小家伙有点过分了。我是说这还只是第二天。

但是母亲有些犹豫地动了一下身子，然后拉下车门走了下来。

弟弟僵在原地看他。

他俯下身吻了弟弟的额头。

我很庆幸他省去了“我爱你”的部分。

我想那足够让弟弟开心一天。

我在想如果他从此消失，弟弟或许可以在宗教里开心一辈子。

当他走到我面前时，我装出羞涩的样子。

母亲一下子原形毕露了——他看起来比我更加羞涩，急忙缩回了车里。

“再见。”他说。努力控制着自己的呼吸。“晚上见…”他似乎想叫我们“宝贝们”，但是说不出口。我看着他尴尬的样子，感到一点兴奋。

晚上的时候我又发现了一件事。

我半夜起来，想去厨房拿果汁喝，听到客房有动静。

母亲从客房出来，拿着洗漱的用具，看到我惊讶地愣了一下。

我立即明白了。母亲原来住在客房里，而非父亲的主卧。这让我对父亲让他回来的动机更加怀疑了。

“还没睡？”他笑得有些苍白。

还有一个可能。我想。是他这十年去哪儿养病去了。他看起来不太健康。

“嗯。”我说。我的眼神游移到他没有扣好的睡衣上。

“睡不着么？”母亲并没有怀疑我，只是担心地问。

我想笑。

但我一言不发地走开了。

乱伦（2）

我看着镜子，试图发现一点母亲的痕迹。  
大家一直说我像父亲。我脸上全是他的特征——发色，肤色，瞳色，五官，身材；母亲从我身上失踪了，就像他在现实生活中那样。

不过从弟弟身上倒是能看出我们不是父亲克隆出来的——他至少有母亲的灰眼睛，还有母亲更加柔和的五官。  
我不知道这是否有关联不过，弟弟不是个很强壮的Alpha。  
这已经不是弱肉强食需要依靠武力来取胜的年代，但他有时在学校会被欺负。  
弟弟是个奇怪的Alpha。他不是一个捕猎者。

关于捕猎。我以前一直觉得很奇怪。  
我把自己看作捕猎者——我有他们的所有特征，但是在此之前我却没有任何对外的表现。  
比如我不屑于和其它Alpha竞争，也不想得到Omega。  
现在我明白原因了。

那是因为我需要更大的诱饵。  
当我看到母亲，我的胃口从来没有像现在这样巨大。  
但是这很危险。  
因为巨大可能只是膨胀，那么到时候获得的失望是更加巨大的。  
我想我不应该任它膨胀，如果只是气球，在它胀得更大之前戳破最好。

父亲要出差一天。真是恰当的时机。  
虽然他总是出差，认为是幸运女神偏袒我也过于牵强。

以往父亲出差前会愧疚，这次他显得担忧。  
“妈妈会照顾我们的。”弟弟强硬地抓着母亲的袖子，母亲又不好意思了，有点可爱。

晚上母亲哄我们睡觉。当然只是哄弟弟。弟弟一直想这样，但父亲在的时候他的自尊心不允许，毕竟他已经十岁了。  
我在上铺懒洋洋地听着母亲给他念故事。  
要命。我想。这家伙大概永远不会长成一个合格的Alpha。我可能得一辈子留心看着他。

等到他终于睡着了，母亲轻声叫了我的名字。  
“你也睡着了吗？”  
我没理他。  
我听到他轻轻走了出去。

二十分钟后，我也走了出去。

  
我敲客房的门。  
母亲发出了小声的吃惊的声音。我听到他下床。  
“是你。”他从门缝里看到我，松了一口气，然后把门打开了。  
当然是我。还能有谁呢？我好奇他刚才那副害怕的样子。

“……不会睡不着吧？”他温柔地笑了。  
我含糊地答应着，身体已经挤进房门。  
“？”母亲好像有点意外，但仍然没有任何警觉。也是，谁会警觉自己的孩子呢。  
我把门关紧。  
我闻到他身上淡淡的香味，欲望高涨。

“我想跟妈妈睡。”我说。  
他睁大眼睛。“哈哈？”他笑得有点尴尬。我能理解。十五岁还要跟母亲睡的家伙，八成会长成连环杀手。  
但他对我们愧疚。他自尊心低。我觉得如果我态度再好一点地求他，他大概真的会答应这个无理的要求。

可惜我没有耐心循序渐进。

我飞快地靠近他，手扣在他的咽喉一下子控制住他的要害。因为毫无准备他的瞳孔收缩到极限，甚至数秒都没有反抗。  
等反应过来他再次叫我的名字，声音困惑。恭喜。他终于发现哪里不对劲了。

太晚了。

我粗暴地把他推到桌子边上，掀起他的睡袍就把胯部顶上去。他像被烫到了，全身剧烈抖动了一下。  
我直接让他感受到了。关于我有多么想要他。

“不。”他说。他的眼神飞到床头，只有零点几秒，但我捕捉到了。我警惕着那个方向，在他伸出手的一瞬间抓住了他。

那里有什么？  
我一手抓着他，一只手掀开枕头。

枪。  
我预料到了。但还是有点惊讶。

他为什么会拿着这个东西？  
如果我没留意让他拿到了，他会怎么办？打死我？

我把枪丢到床角。  
如果要比速度，我有自信他绝对不可能比我更快跑到那儿去。

  
他的眼神一下子死了不少。  
“不。”但是声音仍然冷静，挺厉害。“你现在出去，我不会告诉日向君…我是说你父亲。”  
这个威胁还不错。不愧是父亲看上的Omega。

“他会把我赶出家门。”我说。“而这会是因为你。你一回来，我们家就乱套了。”  
他还想继续冷静，但我已经看见痛苦从缝隙里渗出来。

“不。”他的眉毛动了一下，然后忽然用温柔沙哑的嗓音叫我的小名。  
“还记得你只有这么小的时候，”他比划着，“我们带你去水族馆。记得吗？日向君说，‘嘿他能看懂什么’，但是你一直盯着鲨鱼，看起来可感兴趣了。”他说，柔弱动人。  
  
我笑了。  
强硬行不通开始打温情牌了吗？我想父亲一定很吃这套。那个男人总是被这种柔弱美丽的生物占便宜，如果再掉两滴眼泪，他可能会为他们去火坑里捞掉进去的一只耳环。

但我不是父亲。  
我成长的过程中没有被Omega疼爱过，我对他们的伎俩保持距离。

“我记得啊。”我说。“那时你很喜欢抱着我吧，你怎么不抱我了？”

他像看着外星人一样看着我，表情沉下去，像是在飞快地计算着什么。

“……是妈妈错了。”他温柔地捧起我的脸。“妈妈也不想丢下你们的，相信我。”他的右手轻轻落在我抓着他的腰的手上，想把它推下去。“但是现在没事了。我们又能在一起了，不是吗？”

这效果，不得不说，还挺不错的。

只是有一件事他会错意了，就是我并不是想要报复他——或许我想，但是比那更重要的是我单纯想要侵犯他的欲望，也就是兽性。那大大盖过了在他算计之内的所有逻辑。

我把脸埋进他柔软的肩部皮肤，深吸了一口气。  
“你可真香。”我说。  
他愣住了，似乎觉得接不上。

直到我把他的腿抬起来，他才反应过来我的回应是什么意思。  
“神啊！”他终于崩溃地大叫。“日向把你养成了什么样子！！”他拼命地扭动着身体，像垂死挣扎的鱼一样。  
之前我以为他这副骨瘦如柴的样子我一定可以轻易控制他——我错了，我浑身大汗、使出全身力气才压住他。  
这让我十分恼火。让我想把成长快进几年。等我长成一个成年Alpha，他一定无法再反抗我了——虽然我不知道那时候我是否还对他有兴趣。  
  
随着宿命越来越明显，他的反抗也越来越不择手段——他用头撞我、咬我、用指甲抓我、想用膝盖攻击我的胯下。感谢我最近对体能训练的重视，都没有造成致命的效果。虽然背后大概很多血印子。挺疼的。  
见这些都不奏效了，他开始大叫。“救命！”他仰起头叫，对着窗外的方向。  
“你叫谁？父亲又不在。”我不悦地说。“除非你想把我弟弟吵起来。”  
他像是终于想起了弟弟的存在，一瞬间露出格外绝望的表情。  
他暴露了。我在心里想。原来他这么在乎弟弟，早知道一开始就用这个威胁他，就不用受这些皮肉之苦了。  
  
“弟弟一直很喜欢你。”我告诉他。“一直，就算他没有关于你的记忆。你在他心里可能像个神吧？”我说的是真话。  
他犹豫了一下，继续挣扎，只不过这次安静了一些。  
我们无声地争斗着，这是一场无谓的战争——我想他是知道的。  
我能感到他的力气在一点一点衰减，到后面已经到了可悲的地步，我知道我不能继续了，同情他会让我萎下去的。  
我果断掐住他的腰把我还硬着的阴茎插进去。  
  
太紧了。紧到痛。  
但我无法跟你形容那一瞬间的满足感。  
就好像麻木的冷色的世界里炸开一大朵橙色的花。  
  
我很激动。激动到说不清话。  
“我天，”我对他说，“爸还没来得及操你吧？好紧。”  
我是没打算低级到用这种话羞辱他的。我太激动了，口不择言。  
他用手背捂着嘴不让自己发声。  
他瞪着我，眼睛红得吓人，但是一点声音也没有。这大概是他最后能做的反抗。  
  
我动了两下。太舒服了。  
我听说过一些关于信息素的事。据说近亲的信息素不会相互吸引，比如一个Omega发情，和他有直系亲属关系的Alpha并不会被影响。

但是我不觉得。我觉得母亲的味道诱人极了。清甜的气息充满我的鼻息。我想大麻都不会比这个好。  
“妈…妈……”我激动地叫他，把他的手托起来亲吻。  
他还是哭了，这次我没有不耐烦，我的每一个细胞都要被快感撑破了，我原谅他，我珍惜他，在射精之前都会。  
  
他无声地哭着，我拼命地撞着他的身体，不知疲惫地。我的手好像因为长时间举着他的腿而开始发抖，但我感觉不到疼。只有快感。一个除了快感什么都没有的世界。  
他已经不哭了。眼泪干在脸上。他看着天花板没有任何表情。像个死人。  
我喘着气。我感到我的精囊在发胀。我的动作稍微改变了一点。他似乎也发现了，麻木的脸上终于起了波澜。

“不，”他开始推我。他的表情像坏掉的机器人一样仍然是麻的，但眼神逐渐透出害怕。“不，”害怕成形，他的声音也更大了，“不要！”他居然还想跑，都这种时候了，这个Omega是脑子有毛病吗？  
我一把抓住他的头发。他吃痛地咬住嘴唇。  
他自找的。他应该知道不要反抗一个快要射精的Alpha。  
  
来了。我激动地咬住他的脖子。我感到那些黏糊糊的东西热情地灌进他的身体。  
我感到完成。就像我也回到他的体内。  
而我在出生前一直是完美的。  
  
他吐了。  
他挣扎，我还没回过神被他一把推开跌坐在地上。  
他腿是麻的，站不稳，十分狼狈地连滚带爬到床边。那里有个打开的行李箱，他的行李还没完全整理出来。他抓出一个盒子生吞了一堆药丸。  
避孕药。我看到。他肯定吞过量了。  
他又吐了。然后又吞药。他在地上缩成一团。  
  
我看到他后面流出的我的精液。  
我感到很高兴。因为我再次感到欲望。之前我有点担心一旦上过他满足了性幻想我就不对他感兴趣了。我担心这是一次性的，但看起来不是。  
  
我跑到他旁边，从后面抱着他。  
“母亲。”我说。我几乎感到一点温情了，至少是我能理解到的温情。我亲吻他的脖子，他美丽的银发。我沉醉地闭上眼睛。  
一个冰冷的触感让我猛地醒来。  
枪。  
他拿枪指着我。  
见鬼。我忘了。  
我警戒地退后了一点。  
  
“滚出去。”他变了个人。那个温柔母亲的样子完全不见了。  
我举起手。慢慢地向门边退去。  
  
  
第二天父亲回来，我以为要天下大乱。  
  
我已经存了一点小钱。我已经找了临时的住所。我甚至准备好了他要是气到想杀我时防身的武器。

但什么都没发生。

这天是周六。当我睡到日上三竿醒来的时候，厨房里是这几天已经见惯了的，父母其乐融融的场面。  
  
“早。”母亲温柔地眯着眼睛笑着，对我和弟弟打招呼。

这时我才意识到我低估了他。

乱伦（3）

反社会人格。网上看到的帖子里说，他们在人口中的比例是1%。  
我是否是反社会人格？我没有在这个问题上停留太久。它并不困扰我。  
  
或许应该担心一下的是我的成绩下降了——我在课上也忍不住构思怎么跟母亲较量。这件事完全超过了无聊的功课成了我最大的兴趣。  
“他是个聪明的孩子。”那个母爱过剩的担任老师一定会惋惜地对父亲这样说。  
我在课上不可自控地想入非非，想着母亲对我臣服的样子——他从挣扎、到半推半就，那些景象有时过于甜腻，让我生气，或许因为在我脑内深处的逻辑似乎不认为母亲会对我低头。这时那些想象就会变得暴躁，有次在被数学老师的大吼打断之前，我看到的是母亲失去生气的眼睛。我把他的细脖子掐断了。如果他一直这么倔，想让他臣服便只有这种方式。  
当然在现实中我是不会那么做的，虽然死去的母亲会很乖巧，但那样会有没完没了的麻烦。首要的当然是父亲和弟弟。他们俩一定会像疯了一样，那我的安宁日子就要没了。  
更重要的是，这个有趣的挑战就结束了。  
  
晚饭时父亲欲言又止，后面提出要跟我单独谈话。  
“最近发生了什么？”他问道。他看起来在担心，还有些紧张。  
“嗯？什么？”我干脆地答道。  
“…老师说你最近状态不太好。”  
“……哦。”我不置可否。  
“你……”父亲犹豫着，看起来像是在斟酌语句。我有些不明所以。父亲虽说不苛刻，但对我们两个孩子、尤其是我一向比较严格。啊，莫非他认为我的成绩下降与母亲的回归有关，所以犹豫了？  
  
“我约了一个人。”母亲忽然从厨房走来，端着茶。他一直在听我们讲话？  
“谁？”父亲和我都疑惑地看着他。  
“…心理辅导。这种时期的孩子，咨询一下也好。”他的语气很平常，眼睛却有点不敢看我。  
“心理医生？”父亲惊讶道。“这…有必要吗？”  
我默不作声。  
“就是我的熟人，”母亲稍微停顿一下，“小林女士。”他说，这个名字让父亲愣了一下。“反正，她说这个年纪的孩子也容易出问题，可以看看。”  
“……是这样么……”父亲似乎还沉浸于某种震撼。“那…听你的吧。”就这么轻易地答应了。我在心里翻着白眼，不知道他这幅样子是怎么和母亲这样心理复杂的Omega结成一对的。  
  
母亲似乎满意了，临走才想起来问我一句：“……你没意见吧？”  
他垂着眼睛，意味深长地瞥了我一眼，长睫毛搭下来，让我恼怒。  
就这么一个纤细柔弱的家伙，为什么敢这么傲呢？  
  
“哦。”但我表面上答应下来，不再去看他。  
怒火在我心里啪地一下烧开。并不烫，是种阴冷的，尖锐的火。我的眼前又一闪而过母亲失去生气的眼睛。我如此憎恨他那副高傲的样子。但同时我的下身却有些热。我回想起那个夜晚，鼻边他清冽的香味、柔软的皮肤，我在这忽冷忽热中神游，直到被父亲的询问声打断。  
这次他的神情带上了疑色。  
没控制好自己。我想。这下连他也觉得我需要看心理医生了。真是麻烦。  
  
那个医生，倒是比我想象中有意思一点。  
一个三四十岁的女性Alpha，她态度礼貌，但眼神很冰冷，这让我起了亲近感，我们或许是同一类人。  
她问了我一堆问题。我一开始在犹豫该不该说谎，说我猜她想听到的答案。但看着她异常冷静的眼睛我很快厌倦了，全部如实做了回答。  
“好的，谢谢你。”结束时她礼貌地说。她脸上的表情没变过，我看不出什么。  
“您是我母亲的朋友？”  
“是的。”她说。  
“他难道是你的病人？”我问道。  
“这属于客户隐私。”她居然微笑了一下。  
“那我有没有客户隐私？”我想也没想地问。  
“你未成年。”  
“……好吧。”  
“你有什么困扰想对我说吗？”  
“嗯？”困扰？我是没有的。困扰的不是母亲吗？“没什么。”  
“那今天就到这儿。”她干净地不再追问。“再见。”  
  
我想知道她和母亲说了什么，但母亲让我在车里等。  
他们交谈了大概20分钟，医生把母亲送出门，他们还握了手。  
母亲走过来时没什么表情，但我不擅长看人表情，还是等他发话。  
然而他一路上沉默不语，直到到了家门口，他才对我说以后每周都要和医生见面。  
“为什么？”我说。  
“……下周会告诉你。”  
这回答让我熄了一会儿的怒火又燃起来。  
我摔了车门走进房子。  
母亲在后面叫我的名字。  
  
第二天我又开始神游，但这次是想着怎么报复母亲。  
他是觉得我有病吗？那我也要把他的毛病暴露出来。他一定也有很多秘密。这消失的十年。他房间里的枪。他一定也有很多不可告人的事情，我要把它们都揭发出来，让他遍体鳞伤。  
……房间？这是个好主意？  
下课了，我偷偷在手机上搜索着，“隐秘摄像头”。  
  
从说明看起来，我有自信能安好。我擅长机械设备。它们不像人那样容易惹火我。  
现在唯一的问题就是钱了。  
“嘿，二阶堂。”我的目光落在班上的傻瓜富二代身上。他正在炫耀他的新手表。一个小孩子带那种华贵的表，真是傻得要死。“手表可真不错呀。”我说。  
他露出一点疑惑的表情。平时我很少理睬他。  
“我帮你做一周数学作业怎么样？”我把他拉到一边小声说。这个傻蛋最不擅长数学。  
“啊？”他露出一点喜色，但又试图显得严肃。“你…你不会耍我？”  
“怎么会，”我笑了，“不过是点小事找你帮忙罢了。”  
  
三天后，我趁母亲出门把摄像头安在了他的房间。  
我应该比他更了解这个房间，但他那天之后的表现确实让我不敢小看他。我格外仔细地研究着隐藏摄像头的位置。在这个过程中我意识到一件事。这个镜头不止可以看到母亲的秘密，还能看到他的裸体。  
我的脑子里其他东西都暗了下去，只有明晃晃的欲念烧了起来。  
最终我把镜头安在了对着他的床的方位。  
  
我在床上辗转反侧，兴奋得难以入睡。这两天母亲都在避免和我单独相处，我想趁机贴他近点都不行。  
弟弟抱怨了两句我在上铺翻身的声音，但还是很快睡了过去。  
12点了。我还是睡不着。  
听到一点动静。  
有人没睡？我十分想知道。父亲和母亲的房间都有单独的卫生间，所以这么晚了，难道是……？我开始想入非非。  
  
第二天我的思考也没有从想象中移开。同一天被三个老师骂了，我也不在意。  
一到家我就飞快地钻进卫生间，去看昨天拍摄的影片。  
设定是从9点开始拍的，前面一直都是母亲坐在床上看书。他穿着白色长袖长裤睡衣，全身都盖得严严实实的，十分吝啬。我想起昨天听到声音是12点左右，便急切地跳过去。我听到自己的呼吸声加重了。  
似乎是有人敲门，母亲被惊动了一下。这玩意儿画质不错，音质不好。  
没办法，就算那个傻蛋很好坑，我也没法一次买太贵的设备。  
有人进门，是父亲。我的身体已经开始发热了。  
父亲坐到他旁边，他俩说话，我也听不清楚，也没耐心去听。  
我往后跳着，他们真是聊了有够久的，我佩服父亲的耐心。  
他开始把脑袋靠在父亲肩膀上。父亲的一只手滑下去搂着母亲的腰。  
我非常着急，不理解父亲一个壮年Alpha怎么能够这么耐得住（我平时也没见过他跟Omega有什么接触）。  
  
终于他轻轻抚着母亲的后颈，让他把头偏过来，他们接吻。  
他俩似乎都比较害羞，这可能是他们重逢后第一次做。  
他们慢吞吞地接着吻，我有点急，但看着母亲的表情渐渐沉迷还是挺有快感，就看下去了。  
父亲终于把母亲那两件无聊的睡衣给除去了。他的肢体，我虽然已经看过一次了，但还是很诱人。特别白和纤细，我觉得他应该去拍色情片，他的身体让人移不开眼睛。  
他也把父亲的衣服给除了。父亲的裸体我当然没印象，看起来身材还是挺好的。我身上这点薄肌肉一下子就被比下去了。但现在我也不在意他，看着裸露的父亲并没有什么羞耻之类的感觉，我纯当他是个色情片男主角而已。  
他去吻母亲，母亲不知是害羞还是什么，动作有点躲闪。我心里暗骂，父亲也困惑了。不会做不成了吧，我想。  
  
父亲试探性地吻了他一下，他没推开。父亲看了看他，似乎在犹豫，然后又吻他，手在他洁白的身体上揉着，滑到大腿上。很容易看出来父亲很想要他，努力克制着，好半天才探到两腿间。  
母亲似乎呜咽了起来，我把声音开得很大也听不清楚。妈的这个破玩意儿，我要是能在现场看就好了。  
不，如果在母亲身上的是我就好了。  
母亲也用手去摸父亲的下身，我忍不住把手伸进裤裆，想象他摸的是我。虽然我清楚地记得那天晚上他从奋力反抗到死了一样地平躺着，从来没有甘愿碰过我一下。  
他抬起腿，父亲翻了个身，粗大的阴茎插进他的入口，他紧紧搂住父亲。他喘着气，似乎不想让自己叫出声。他望向上空某个点，没有看父亲，抵御着一下一下的撞击，表情看起来有些痛苦。  
在某个夜晚，他们在做这种事的时候制造了我。或许那时的他们比现在激情很多，当时的母亲或许在尖叫着，一幅淫荡不堪的样子，不像现在这样像是受委屈一样。这副虚伪的让人想凌虐的样子。  
  
回过神来的时候我已经泄过了。不知道什么时候。  
我像捧着圣经一样把这个影片捧在胸口。  
没有想到母亲的回归会给我无趣的生活带来这么多乐趣。


	2. 快递

日向一开始觉得那个太太挺幸福。  
自从开始负责送这一区的快递，几乎每隔两天都能去那个公寓。  
第一次打开门的时候日向呆了几秒，他从来没见过这样雪白细腻的皮肤，是一直在家里养尊处优才能保持这个样子吧？怎么会住在这样普通的公寓呢？  
有次来送的时候日向还见到家政妇，看来这家的Alpha连家务都不让他做，可真是疼爱有加。

至于那些快递，也像是Alpha给他买的礼物。  
很多是其他公司委托送的，有些牌子日向模糊知道，印象里都是被摆在橱窗里冷面傲视路人。  
由于见得多了，他们当然也认识对方的脸了，虽然日向是不敢跟他攀谈的。

“谢谢你。”偶尔那太太会冲他笑一下，薄嘴唇上翘，日向脸红，支支吾吾地说不出回礼。  
但是不知怎的日向觉得他有点不开心——虽然礼貌地笑着，眉心却有些蹙。  
然后某天，他送来一个大箱子的时候，对方重重叹了一口气。

“…您还好吗？”  
“嗯。”那个人说，用手捋了一下柔软的头发。  
“这些都是…？”日向试探性地问。  
“我丈夫，对。整天都在工作，经常在外地，然后送这些没用的。”  
日向没说话。感觉听到了别人的隐私，他有点不安。

又过了一个月，日向觉得那个太太看起来精神更不好了：本来就纤细的身体变得更瘦了；本来是莹润的白皮肤，现在显得有点惨白。

“您丈夫还没回来？”日向忍不住多嘴道。  
“是啊，都叫他不要买东西了，家里都堆不下了。”他扶住额头，日向觉得他发愁的样子也很好看，意识到之后又在心里鄙夷自己。  
“你帮我拿进来好么。”  
“诶？啊…”想必是箱子有点大了，太太不想自己搬。日向有些不好意思地走进屋内。  
“就放这儿吧。”那人打开储物室的门，日向看到里面堆了不少箱子，大概都是他送来的快递，有些看起来还没开过。

“太太，”日向犹豫着说，“您平时有什么喜欢的事吗？”  
“喜欢的事？”  
“对，就像…就像我有时候喜欢打游戏…分解一下压力…那样。”  
“噗，”他笑了，“游戏？我不会呀，你教我。”  
日向觉得有点奇怪，但还是糊里糊涂地答应了。

约好的时间日向按了门铃，心里格外紧张——平时来这一家也有点紧张，今天尤其。  
“来啦。”神座太太给他开了门，看到他就笑了。  
日向没穿上班的制服，普通的T恤牛仔裤，他这一身经常得到“看起来真像个高中生”的评价。

神座太太穿着长毛衣和短裤，两条细长的腿露在外面，日向一下子觉得有点后悔。  
他低着头钻进房间，把游戏机给他安好了，不敢抬头去看旁边白花花的一片。  
“？这游戏机你新买的？”那人问。  
“…？嗯，是的。”  
“哎呀。”那人玩味地笑了。“送给我的？”  
“啊？啊…可以呀。”日向红了脸。他其实没想那么多的，这么一想确实很古怪。莫非是他已经深深留下了这个美艳的太太应该被送东西的印象，觉得自己也得送而不是叫他自己去买。

他先打开一个赛车游戏，刚教完规则，那人就胜了他。  
他惊讶地打开自己擅长的某款格斗游戏，又被对方胜了。  
“您其实是游戏天才吧。”他沮丧地说。  
“不想玩了？”  
“您还是跟电脑玩吧，我胜不过。”  
“电脑也胜不过我。”  
“？”  
“就这样呀，没有其他东西玩啦？”  
“嗯？啊…您可以看看还有没有其他游——”忽然一阵香气，日向的大脑空白了几秒。  
“啊，抱歉。”那人从地板上站起来，去柜子里拿了点药服下。香味很快淡了。  
“这几天是我的热潮期。”他理所当然地解释道。日向目瞪口呆不知道怎么反应。

“这药一吃我就昏昏沉沉的，我先去睡一下，你可以再玩一会儿。”  
说完他就进了卧房，日向听到他的身体倒进床垫的声音。

日向震惊极了。他不知道这个独自在家且看起来没有什么攻击力的Omega怎么会这样信任他。  
他小心翼翼地凑近卧室，门没有关严有一条缝，他看到那个人面朝下趴着好像已经睡着了，两条洁白的腿还露在外面，如果再稍微往上一点——  
日向强迫自己走开。

他很快离开了，走前把门锁好。说真的他有点担心，那位是被关在家里久了都忘了对人要防备吗？

第二天他没什么事，又来造访。他在楼下按铃，很快有人接，他松了一口气。  
他说自己刚好路过，买了点水果，要是没事可以送上去，不方便就算了。  
他的用词挺谨慎，但是那位立刻就答应了。  
“你不是要陪我玩游戏吗。”嬉笑着说。  
那我可没说。日向想。

他给他切了个橙子，问他平时都吃什么。  
“有厨师。”神座太太说。“但是我让他别来了，给了点钱打发。”  
“哈？”日向震惊。“为什么？”  
“麻烦呀，天天想搞新花样。我没什么想吃的。”  
“这可不行！”日向一激动握住他的手。“您最近瘦了很多，还是把厨子请回来按时吃饭吧！”  
“不要。”那人随手拒绝了他的关心。  
日向感到自己有点逾矩，放开手道了声歉。“我不是想干涉你的生活。只是…只是…”只是啥呢？他也不知道。  
“你会做饭吗？”忽然。  
“啊？？”  
“你来接任厨师？”  
“说…说什么呢，那怎么可能！”日向脸红。他那手艺，炒个鸡蛋煮个豆角的，单身汉让自己吃饱而已，哪里能当厨师。  
“试试嘛。”那人靠过来，还残留一点热潮的香味，日向羞得想躲开。“冰箱里还有点食材。”他说，声音沙哑动人。

“………怎么样？”日向紧张地看着，他居然真的糊里糊涂地煮了两个菜。  
“嗯………”对方嚼着。“好难吃。”  
日向沮丧地低下头。“…我就说嘛。”  
“也比那厨子好。以后有空愿意给我做饭吗？”  
“？？？？？？？？”日向不明所以地看着他。  
“付工钱的。”  
“我不是要——”  
“开玩笑的。”那人笑着，眼睛弯成月牙型。  
“哦……”日向灰溜溜地摸摸鼻子。他感觉自己有点跟不上，被捉弄了也不知道。

后来他问他在同一个公司的好友左右田。  
“如果有个Omega说我做饭难吃，又让我给他做，这是什么意思？”  
“我的天，”左右田一脸震惊，“人家喜欢你呀，我的天。”  
日向不懂他干嘛这么大惊小怪的，虽然他的结论也让日向震惊。  
“不可能，那是有夫之妇啦！”他憋红了脸。  
“天哪！”左右田反应更大了。“日向你怎么是这种人！”  
“我怎么了，关我啥事？？是他——”  
“让别人喜欢已经是一种罪过！！”左右田一脸义愤填膺。  
“…”日向这才想起来他这个Omega朋友常年单身，大概对异性的爱慕格外敏感。  
日向拍拍他的肩膀。

但是他稍微谨慎了点。  
有次他来送快递，神座太太请他进去喝了杯水，出来时被邻居看见了。要是以前他可能不会多想，但左右田那么说了之后，他总觉得心里有鬼似的，赶紧快步走掉了。  
  
不过，神座先生到底是个怎样的人呢？是怎样的人，才会长期把妻子独自留在家里呢？  
或许是什么非常重要的工作，国家机关什么的。  
他后来问了这个问题，神座太太不以为然地摇了摇头。  
  
“不是工作重要，是他觉得工作比我有趣。哎，话说回来，是不是在工作都不知道呢。”  
日向震惊得沉默了。  
“我是不是特别没有吸引力呀？”Omega举着手里的酒杯对他指指点点。  
“……您还是少喝点酒。”日向把他乱晃的杯子拿下来放在茶几上。  
“哎。”他的睫毛垂下来，像飞累了的蝴蝶。他发着抖，身上披着的浅色的丝绸也随着他的身体颤抖着；日向感到一阵奇怪的冲动，似乎是Alpha的本能，让他很想把对方纤细的身体搂进怀里，保护、安抚。  
他不敢失礼。

“您冷么？”日向伸手去够沙发另一边的白色毛毯。  
神座太太忽然扑倒他的怀里来了，低着头靠在他胸口，肩膀还颤动着。日向彻底不敢动了。  
“您……您……”日向满脸通红。他的手自动抬了起来，似乎想形成一个拥抱。  
“噗，哈哈！”对方忽然抬起头，脸上完全不是日向想象的满面泪痕，倒不如说，因为憋笑而有了些血色。“这么同情我呀，真是个好人~”  
“啊？？？”日向没反应过来，然后在对方笑了一会儿之后，微微感到有些恼火。

他侧过脸不去看眼泪都要笑出来的某人，在气话说出口之前，他忽然感到大腿的侧面一热，然后是脸——他被那个Omega抱住了，鼻子贴在对方气味香甜的耳后。对方抱人的姿势有些生涩，日向有种自己是个小孩子的错觉。  
他从来没有贴合过这么柔软的、香甜的肌肤，除了被时光篡改过的童年记忆里，某个阴冷潮湿的夜里，被母亲一把抱去她的被窝。  
在推开他之前，日向这么想着。

“您不要这样！”把他推开，这个举动对日向来说无疑是对的，只是身体在那一瞬间生出不情愿，留恋刚到手的体温。  
神座太太面无表情地看着他，小创心里一惊。如果不是那种怅然若失的触觉还犹疑在皮肤上，他几乎以为是自己误会了。

“…”他站起身。

“这就讨厌我了？”神座太太似乎是想笑的，但是没有成型，僵硬地挂在嘴边。他又想去拿酒杯，手有点发抖便收了回去。  
“您…我们不该…”不知为何看那人不如往常从容的样子，日向心里一阵空洞。

“如果我说我不爱他呢？”那个人说。“如果我说，他一直待我很差，婚姻形同虚设呢？”他看到小创错愕的神情，冷笑终于在脸上成型。“你不同情我吗？”他凑近。“你不想安慰我吗？”手搭在了日向的腿上。

“您自重！”日向像被火钳烫了一样弹开了。他害怕。而这害怕不止是因为神座太太不道德的暗示。

对方叹了口气。

“你怎么这样，好像我是什么不详的东西…好像我会吃人一样。”

害怕，还因为日向刚刚意识到了某种强烈的愿望。

吃人？他看着对方浅粉色的薄嘴唇。那也不错啊。  
被他吃到肚子里，融成美丽的肉体的一块，残渣被洁白的餐巾优雅地擦掉。

他被自己吓得不能动弹。

“你过来。”薄嘴唇开合着，不似往常礼貌地命令着。

日向没动。

“你过来，要么就再也别出现在我眼前。”  
一开始也不是我愿意出现在你眼前的。日向在大脑里混乱地抱怨着。

“你…”他说，开口就后悔了。他暴露了他在犹豫——完蛋了。

这样明显的破绽自然不会被敌方忽略，那个人靠在椅背上看着他。  
日向看着对方换了一边的腿来翘，洁白的皮肤贴在一起，看起来那么柔软。

他感到自己像个站在城楼上看着王国沦陷的将军。

“您…你真的…不爱他？”日向问，不知什么时候他的嗓子已经哑了。  
“不爱。”那个人的声音如同掺了砒霜的白糖。  
理智在警铃大作。日向不相信他。这听起来那么可疑，那么具有劝诱的性质。

“一个从来不回家的人跟死了有什么区别？”那个人继续心不在焉地煽动着。  
够了。日向在心里喊道。  
那种自欺欺人的话，他自己就可以对自己说。

所以他堵住了他的嘴。

过程很难清楚回忆出来。  
像场席卷而过的自然灾害。  
一切都以一种争分夺秒的蛮力推进，暴力和速度——这是自然灾害必须具备的。

他温柔地爱抚过他——在梦中，现实里的时间是飞快碾过的，像在与死亡竞赛。

“痛…！”他听到在某个时点对方尖叫出来。他没有停下。  
后来直到他在对方体内射精、把对方紧紧地箍在怀里的时候才发现对方脸上有泪水。  
“…太太。”他回过神来。他被那些虚伪的有毒的泪水打动了，忘了所有潜在的受害者。这一刻只有这泪水值得他怜惜。  
“别叫我‘太太’。”那个人说，不知廉耻地把脸靠进他的手里。“叫我狛枝。”  
“……狛枝。”日向感到惊奇。他知道他娘家的姓了，好像这样他就不再属于另一个Alpha，而是一个独立的个体。

“…狛枝。”日向又叫了一次。  
“…嗯。”狛枝答应道。  
他没什么想说的。他只是觉得这姓很好听。就好像那才该是他的姓，不是那个Alpha的，不是自己的。

后续的工作乏味而消沉。  
他匆匆忙忙地想起避孕的事情，那个Omega冷淡地说早就吃过药了。  
日向无言。他知道的。对方并不需要他保护。他只是个不可靠的毛头小子，对方不会把自己的安危依赖在他身上。  
即使如此，他们间的激情仍像是真的。就像超新星爆炸的巨大引力，不可逆转地被卷入其中。他们会纠缠在一起，所有积极的消极的引力，全部坍塌成一种结果。  
他像一个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿那样不倦地索取着对方的身体，他已经习惯了——对那个Omega的一切通道，就像衣橱中与皮肤最为亲和的那件睡衣——从某个角度来看这似乎意味着他已经读懂了狛枝的一切，或者至少是狛枝想让他读懂的一切，但同时，他又感到深深的不满。

这样是不够的。日向想。我不能一直这样。他觉得自己已经爱上狛枝了。这段露水情缘已经不能简单收场——他不想留下风流的一笔潇洒转身，他想跟那个潜在的情敌拼个你死我活——如果那种场面会来临的话。  
他害怕狛枝不相信他。他猜在对方心中自己大概只是个饥渴的、索取的年轻Alpha。说实在他自己都找不出什么理由让狛枝离开他那个富有的丈夫跟自己在一起。

他忐忑地对狛枝暗示了这件事情，“不愁吃穿真好啊，如果跟我在一起大概没办法在家里不工作吧哈哈”，但是狛枝丝毫不在意地耸肩，说“你说钱吗？我有很多钱，大概比我老公多。”说完狛枝古怪地笑了一下，“你觉得我是因为钱才不跟他离婚？”  
“？？”日向被问懵了。“…不…不是吗？”他搞不懂了，这个男人又不回家，狛枝又不爱他，他们又没有孩子，那到底为什么不离婚？  
“Hm, 有点复杂。”狛枝心不在焉地想去点烟，等他吐了好几个眼圈也没说话，日向才明白他没打算继续说明。

“那……”日向十分忐忑地开口。“那你想不想离呢？”  
“看着办。……嗯？”狛枝察觉到什么。“哎呀，莫非你是想娶我。”他笑了。  
日向满脸通红说不出话。  
“何必呢，去找个小年轻多好，干嘛跟我这种被用过的纠缠不清。”  
“你…你不能这样说自己！”日向激动地抱住对方。  
“哎哟，”狛枝被他弄得有点痒，笑道，“咱们就这样玩一玩不好吗？干嘛要想那么远？”  
日向紧抱着他不说话。果然像他担心的那样，狛枝觉得日向只想要他的肉体，不当一回事。

“谁要跟你玩一玩…”日向说，有点激动。“我们不玩了好么？我真的想娶你。”他也没想到一下子会说出这样的话，自己把自己呛得满脸通红。  
“……哎。”狛枝叹了口气，日向不知道那是什么意思。是考虑了？还是嫌他幼稚？“又来了……”  
“？”  
“为什么呀，不就跟你睡了几次？哪里来得这么严肃的话题？”  
日向没想到他会这样问，眼睛瞪得圆圆地看着他。他好像有好多话可以跟他解释，关于自己是如何整天想着他，关于自己并不会为了肉欲跟别人的妻子睡觉，但是那些话在狛枝漠不关心的神情下显得苍白。

“我就是喜欢你啊…”半天他憋出这句毫无说服力的话。“…我是说，如果你真的不爱你的丈夫，为什么不…开始新的生活？我是说……”  
“噗。”狛枝笑了出来。“哪天不是新的生活？你在说什么？”  
“我是说让你离开他！”日向忍不住喊出来。“真的，除非你告诉我障碍在哪儿！”  
“障碍？”  
“对啊，既然你不爱他，他看起来也不像爱你的样子——”  
“障碍听起来，就像是有什么非得跳过去的东西一样。”  
“啊？”  
“可是我觉得并没有那种东西，我觉得‘现状’就挺好。”狛枝站起身。“啊，对我来说，对你来说大概不太好吧。”  
日向也站起来。前一秒还在怀里的体温忽然就失去了，他感到非常不安。

当然不好了。日向想告诉他。我每天都想着你。  
他不想让自己听起来那么可怜。

狛枝只是走到窗边。他的骨架看起来是纤细的，脆弱的，似乎很容易控制。  
日向靠近他，他不知道狛枝能不能感觉到他的邪念。  
“反正我觉得这样挺好的。”狛枝吐了口烟。  
“我怎么办？”日向问他。  
“你？”狛枝想了一下，或者装模作样地想了一下。“你可以…你可以抓住我。”  
日向瞳孔收缩了一下，他希望自己的惊讶没有暴露。  
“你可以操我，可以把我绑在你的地下室，还可以砍掉我的手脚呢。”狛枝笑着。  
日向忽然感到很无力。  
他确实可以。  
那些都不是他想要的。

大概除了那个操的部分——他们那天还是滚到床上去了——一个令人反感的惯例。一如往常的快感让日向几乎要吐出来了，他把手环在对方纤细的脖子上，甚至没有意识到自己做了这个动作，直到狛枝开始鼓励他。  
“快动手吧。”狛枝说。“我知道你迟早会这么做的。”  
日向往下看了一眼，看到自己手放的位置，吓得赶紧松开。  
“不。”他一把搂住狛枝，抱着对方的后脑。“我不想，我不想。”他辩解着。“我只想跟你在一起，真的。”  
狛枝叹了口气也楼住他。“日向君。”他吻日向的太阳穴。他好像很少叫他的名字，日向听着有点恍惚。“可怜的家伙。”  
不。日向在心里抗拒着。可爱的，可怜的，为什么我在你心里只能得到这种形容词？你那个老公呢？他是否是可靠的？亲爱的？

他试着不来找狛枝。他确实试了。  
不知道为什么他老公给他买东西也停了，甚至没有送快递这个借口。  
但是当他晃了一圈，又会不小心来到这扇门前。像被困在鬼魂的迷宫里，怎么都走不出去。

他站在那扇门前。  
他知道会发生什么。  
他会试图告诉他；他会不当一回事；他们会吵架，他们会做爱；他会感到愤怒和空虚。  
这些是否比什么都不发生更糟糕？

“这不够。”在感到格外勇气充沛的一天，日向推开门时这样说。  
狛枝正靠在沙发上看杂志，不明所以地抬头看了他一眼。

“这不够，我要更多。我想你跟我走，我想你告诉我更多。”  
“哈？”狛枝冷眼看着他。日向看到他这个神情就生气，坐在他旁边把他的杂志拿走。

“我爱你。”日向怒气冲冲地说。“你明白吗？”  
“哈。”狛枝交叉双臂放在胸前。“我以为我们已经讨论过这个了？”  
“你的‘讨论’什么都没解决！”日向生气地说。  
“那你想怎样解决？”  
“我——”他大声道，然后发现居然不知道要说什么。“……我不知道。”他露出沮丧的神情。“什么都好，更多。”  
“更多什么？”  
“告诉我更多你的事，更多的——”  
“你想知道什么就问啊，我都会说的。”  
“不是那个意思——”  
“那是什么意思。”狛枝把腿翘在茶几上。就连这个不耐烦的动作也有点迷人——日向对自己的大脑感到恼火。

“……不是的。”半晌日向说。“你根本就没有想着——”  
“想着什么。”狛枝忽然打断他。他看起来有点生气，这是日向没有预料到的。

“为什么你总是觉得现在是不够的？”狛枝说。“你还想要什么？”  
“我——”日向第一见到狛枝生气的样子，发愣说不出话。  
“为什么你总是觉得我还可以给你更多？你有没有想过我能给的就这么多？”  
“啊？我——”他很着急，越急越说不出话。“我没看出来你有尝试！”他急得有些口不择言。  
“哎。”狛枝用右手支着额头。“所以我让你去找别人啊。咱们不合适。”  
“怎么就不合适了！”这大概是日向最害怕听到的话了，他跳起来抓住对方的手。“我错了，我不是说你不好。”  
“我知道。”狛枝居然笑了，一个没有什么笑意的笑容。“我也没什么别的意思。我是为了日向君好，你要相信我。”  
“我不要你‘为我好’。”那个词听得日向难受。“我只要你努力一点就好了。”

“哎。努力没什么用的呀，你怎么不明白呢。”狛枝挣开他的手。  
日向不解地看着他。  
“努力能带来什么呢？顺其自然不好吗？”  
“怎么会？”日向震惊道。“努力当然是有用的——”  
“你仔细想想，你的人生中有什么事是通过‘努力’得到的？”狛枝淡淡地说。“一切都是随波逐流的结果，不能因为剧本安排的‘有惊无险’就误会是自己努力的结果了。”  
“才不是那样！”日向大声说。“我现在不就在‘努力’追求你？？不然早就被你关在门外了！”

“哎。”狛枝摇头。“所以说了，咱俩是完全不同的人。为什么非要盯着我呢？”  
“就是因为我跟你不一样！”日向再次拉住他。“我相信努力。我就要跟你在一起。”

“有毅力也别用在错的地方呀。”狛枝笑着。笑容像面具一样紧绷在他脸上。  
“错不错不是你说了算。”  
“你知道这不会有什么结果。”  
“不试怎么知道。”

“哎。”狛枝忽然转过头不看他。“你已经试过了。”他的声音有点不稳。  
“？？”  
狛枝把脸转回来。他没有哭，但是看起来疲惫了很多，日向惊讶于这突然的变故。

“你还好吗？”日向连忙去扶他。“你不舒服？”  
“……都这种时候了就别管我了好吗。”狛枝低头笑着。  
“‘这种时候’？？”  
“我在赶你走呀，你走吧。”  
“哈？？？”日向抓住他的胳膊。“从刚才开始就在说什么啊？？”  
“‘这不够’，‘我需要你再给我点什么’，从以前开始你就很喜欢这么说。”  
“我——”

“你试过了，你失败了，为什么就不能放过我呢？”  
“哈？？等——”  
“过来。”狛枝拉住他，惊讶于对方忽然强硬的态度，日向没有反抗。  
狛枝打开储物柜，里面仍然有很多没开过的箱子，但是在已经开过的箱子里，有很多东西被翻出来丢在了外面——一堆乍一看陌生，又有种莫名熟悉感的东西。  
日向疑惑地看着，直到看到一箱照片。  
那是张婚礼上的照片，美丽的新娘是他现在迷恋不已的人，而旁边一脸自豪地露着对方的腰的人，长着跟自己一样的脸。

他扒开那张相片继续往下翻，下面还有不少，都是他和那个人的相片，从青少年时期一直到现在，断断续续的单人或者双人，其中有张狛枝在他家楼下的背影似乎尤其能唤起点什么。  
他恍惚记起来那好像是他第一次吻狛枝。两个人都有点害怕，啥都不懂，他居然还担心狛枝会怀孕，被对方嘲笑了一番。  
后来日向爸妈回来了，狛枝赶紧逃跑了，然后日向抓拍下了这个背影。

“这……”他感到很混乱，但是狛枝并没有像电视剧里温柔的恋人那样安抚他。

“这可是你自己搞的，别怪我。”狛枝冷漠地说。“你有个脑神经学博士的朋友，你们关系可好了。我不喜欢那个家伙——事实证明有才能的人里面也有根本不迷人的。我让你别把他带到家里来，你还是趁我不在家的时候偷偷跟他一起喝酒。但我猜我也没资格抱怨，你不喜欢这个房子，你想搬去大一点好一点的房子，但你由着我留在这儿，因为这是我母亲的房子。”  
这是什么古怪的陈年旧账……日向只觉得恍如隔世。

“他……我让他……对我的脑子做了什么？？”  
“问你自己。我可不知道他搞了什么。”狛枝看了他一眼又移开眼神。“看起来是消除了所有跟我有关的记忆。”  
“………………”

“但是你还是回来了。”狛枝开始在房间里踱步，看起来情绪不太稳定。“天知道是你自己定好的还是巧合——我看不像巧合，这堆东西你显然不记得，但你都安排好了把他们定期寄过来不是吗？”他指着那堆箱子。“你根本没想着要放过我，就算我道歉了。”  
“道歉？”日向迷茫地说。“你做错了什么吗？？”  
“快递员。”狛枝自嘲地冷笑。“我跟一个快递员上了床，是我主动告诉你的，我还告诉你你可以不原谅我。”  
“什么…”日向感到浑身发冷。  
“我的意思是我们应该分开，我没想到你的‘不原谅’居然是这种方式。”  
“不，等等——”  
“说实话，你不能全怪我——好吧确实全怪我。但在那之前我就想说分开了，我们根本不适合。”  
“为什么不适合？？？”日向喊道。

“你以前就经常说那样的话啊。什么‘不够’，‘怒力’什么的。”狛枝边抽烟边笑着。“就连那天也是。说实话我宁愿你把我打一顿或者就事论事骂我淫荡什么的，但是你又开始说那个话题，你问我‘缺了什么’，问我‘有什么是他能给你我不能给的’。”  
“…………你回答什么。”日向说，嘴唇发颤。  
“‘没有’。我说。那是真的。我甚至不记得那个人长什么样。”  
“…………然后我…？”日向在想自己在那种情况下会怎么做。不知怎么他觉得已经知道答案了。“…我还是不想放弃，是吗。”  
他抬起头，在今天第一次直视狛枝的眼睛，他看到自己的痛苦映在对方的瞳孔里，正如狛枝的也映在他的眼里。  
狛枝大笑。

“我猜的，这是我的理论。”狛枝说。“正直可爱如你，大概觉得要自己体验一次禁不住诱惑侵犯别人妻子的痛苦，才能原谅我，所以你试探了自己。一开始你挺正直的不是吗？不肯被我勾引。所以我才帮了你一把。”  
“………………”日向回忆起那种逐渐跌入陷阱的感觉。这些他记得清楚，没有消除记忆来逃避。  
“说真的，一开始我看到你把自己搞失忆了，还以为你终于放弃了。……结果这些东西就寄来了。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“不？为什么道歉？我很感谢你这么‘爱’我，真的，就连现在，你恐怕还是想‘爱’我吧？”  
“…………”他真的想否认——这可真够荒谬，有多少个人遇到过需要否认爱自己妻子的局面？

“…………”他努力整理着混乱的大脑，“等一下，神座是谁？”  
“哈哈。”狛枝笑道。“这是挺有意思的——一开始收到你寄来的东西，看到上面写着‘神座’的名字，我都笑出来了。…是我们小时候学校里一个优等生，什么都很厉害那个。算是我的初恋？那件事早就过去了，但是你可嫉妒了哈哈，居然失忆了还觉得我嫁给了神座。”  
“……”日向沉默了一下。“你之前说，你不爱你的丈夫，那是否是——”

狛枝紧皱的眉头忽然松开了。

“我不告诉你。”甚至语气也变得轻快了一些。  
“什——”日向惊讶地看着他。“为什么？？”  
“你能忍受吗？如果我不告诉你。我早告诉过你我无法给你更多，如果你能承受这个，这场把戏才有继续的意义。”  
“…………”日向不喜欢“把戏”这个词，但现在远不是纠正字眼的时候。  
“选吧。要么你就从这里走出去，再也别来找我。”狛枝冷笑着。

=== END ===


	3. 孕枝

那个男人刚到镇上的时候，日向并没有太在意。

他像往常一样大清早去敲狛枝的门——他们通常一起吃早饭。

镇上的其他Alpha倒是都显得有些紧张。虽然那男人并没有做出什么举动，但是他强得过于夸张的气息散发在沉默的空气中让人难以忽略，使周围的Alpha感到阴冷和焦躁。

小创不太在意，他想是因为他并没有什么追求中的Omega。  
他从小跟狛枝在一起，早就默认这个Omega以后是他的；镇上的其他Alpha也不会招惹狛枝，一来小创不弱，二来从小一起行动的Alpha和Omega多少都会沾上些对方的气息，强行拆开了说不定哪天会被戴绿帽呢。

这天不知怎地，狛枝显得有些心神不宁。  
平时日向去打猎或者捞鱼的时候，狛枝就坐在小河堤上看着。今天狛枝一直在东张西望，弄得日向也难以集中精神，匆匆抓了几条个头不太理想的鱼就准备叫他回去了。

他正朝岸上走，看到狛枝的姿态忽然僵住了。  
日向顺着他的视线回头，那个黑衣服黑头发的男人远远地经过，朝这边看了一眼，日向不知道为什么自己居然没有察觉。狛枝看起来像是在原地冻僵了——日向从来没见过一向神态自若的青梅竹马这么紧张的样子。  
“没事的。”日向拍拍他的肩膀。他以为他是怕的。

事后日向责怪自己迟钝。但在那个时点上，他确实绝对不会想到后续的发展。

第二天日向起来去敲狛枝的门，狛枝不在。  
日向猜他又独自跑到小树林里一个人坐着了——这不是第一次发生，日向不明白，也不是很放心，但是他不想当上世纪那种把Omega关在家里的混账Alpha，也从来不多说什么。

他去狛枝以前去的那片地找了一遍，没有找到。他又去他们常去的河边，还是没有。  
这下日向有些急了，差点想跑回镇上抓着人问，然后忽然想起来还有个去处，是镇子边缘的一个废屋，他们以前喜欢去那儿玩，这几年没怎么去。

他跑去，看到那头松软的白发刚想松口气，但现场还有一个人。

是那个黑发男人，不知道为什么造访他们这个偏远的小镇。  
男人和狛枝站在屋外，离得很近，再靠近一步就要贴在一起了。  
多年没被激怒过的Alpha本能警铃大作，日向差点把手上抓着的随便什么东西丢过去，但此时狛枝的举动让他愣住了。

狛枝的长睫毛像小刷子一样上下扫了几下，然后脸红着、有些不安地抬起手臂，搂住了那个男人的脖子。然后狛枝小声地说了什么，日向听不清，但那个Alpha搂住了狛枝的腰，虽然仍然是那副面无表情的样子。

一股若有若无的味道传到日向这儿，让他脑袋里的什么东西断开了一下。  
这是狛枝的味道。比以往任何时候日向闻到过的都更加香甜诱人。  
狛枝居然在诱惑那个Alpha，用这种低廉的方式。  
日向无法相信——在他心里狛枝一向是青涩的、纯洁的、甚至冷傲的。

似乎因为本能，那个冷冰冰的Alpha放在狛枝腰上的手收紧了。狛枝把脸枕在他肩膀上，露出的小半边脸已经全红了，而不是往常月光一般洁白冰冷的颜色。

“凪斗！”日向终于大叫。他感到所有的细胞都在沸腾，热气聚到眼前，几乎要看不清楚。  
狛枝吃了一惊、退后了一些，但日向还是不幸捕捉到了，他退后前那种不情愿的、恋恋不舍的姿态。

“创。”狛枝低低地叫他的名字，但仍然站在原地——看到狛枝居然没有立刻远离那陌生男人到自己身边，日向感到要被激疯了。

他跑过去一把将狛枝扯到自己身后，无视让镇上其他Alpha敢怒不敢言的“强大气息”。  
他生气地瞪着陌生男人——这或许不全是这个男人的错，但是他的攻击性已经被完全被激发，比起该受他保护的Omega，这种攻击性自然指向在场的另一个Alpha。

男人冷淡地看着他。直到此时日向才体会到了一点所谓的让其他Alpha望而生畏的气息。  
确实是超乎想象的，但不知为何日向并没有感到恐惧，莫非是在气头上连死亡威胁都感觉不到。

男人看着他，红色的眼睛在斗篷的阴影里隐隐发亮。日向已经做好了反击的准备，但是那人轻微摇了下头，居然转身想走。  
日向扑上去，没看清发生了什么就被弹飞了。

“创！”狛枝跑上前。日向摔在草坪上并无大碍，但男人已经走掉了。

回去后日向一直在房间里焦躁地踱步，狛枝没讲话——日向以为他的沉默是在愧疚，一时也提不起劲责怪他。  
但没想到，他的假设竟然又错了一次。

“我有事告诉你。”第二天狛枝对他说。  
气氛很奇怪，日向注意到他有些不一样了。

他一直在思考是哪里不一样，没有听狛枝的那堆铺垫，直到狛枝说“所以我打算跟他离开”。

“不！”日向惊叫道。

“不行！！”他惊得说不出反驳的话语，只能非常用力地抓着Omega细瘦的手腕，让对方吃痛地皱起眉头。

“已经…已经决定好了。”狛枝在痛得吸气的间隙说。

“这怎么可能？！”日向脑袋里乱七八糟的线根本没办法连起来。

“抱歉，小创。”狛枝解开自己的衣襟。  
拉上了窗帘的房间里光线昏暗，日向看到他苍白的胸前有几个淡淡的红痕。  
他这才惊悚地发现是哪里不一样——狛枝那股青涩的气味变质了，变成某种更柔和、更熟的味道——他已经被标记了！或许就在日向辗转难眠的昨夜。  
因为他的气味一直很淡，日向居然没有立刻发现。

日向张口结舌，失去组成话语的能力。他一时甚至想不起自己在哪里，环视四周，狛枝的家里已经收拾干净了，门后放着两个不大的行李箱。

“谢谢你照顾我。”走前狛枝像小时候那样在日向的脸颊上吻了一下。  
狛枝的父母很早就在外地出了意外，多年来他只有日向一个可以依靠的人，而从很小的时候开始日向就很注意保护他不被一些“捕猎”的Alpha盯上。

他看着狛枝跟着黑发的男人上了马车。  
上一秒狛枝还在对他挥手，下一秒马车就已经走远了。

直到到达目的地，狛枝才知道他的Alpha——神座，是邻近国家的王子。这与他强大又拒人于千里的气息倒是十分相称。

五年过去，王妃诞下两个皇子。大儿子四岁，听王后说和小时候的神座一样是天才；小儿子刚一岁半，也已经显现出超出寻常的智力。  
大概因为父亲生性冷淡，两个儿子都更粘他们的母亲。这个家族的王室教育十分严苛，这么小的孩子的日程也排得满满当当，但午睡的时候两个小家伙总要粘着母亲，一左一右地靠在他怀里才肯睡觉。

这天狛枝安抚好了两个小家伙，自己也闭上眼睛准备休息一会儿。

醒来是因为一阵动静。狛枝睁开眼睛，看到的不是寝宫豪华的天顶，而是一片漆黑。  
他困惑地试图挪动身体，然后发现自己被绑住了。

漆黑的小空间在晃动。

马车。  
他意识到。  
马车在载着他不知驶向何处。

“…醒了。”  
那声音让他打了个颤。

他没有意识到黑暗的空间中还有另一个人。  
那个人的气息似乎完全和黑暗融为了一体，像随着日落骤然生长的黑雾一样散落在周围。


	4. 雌化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *下品，低级趣味，慎  
> *肉体逆了大概5秒钟……  
> *童贞疑似不是童贞（

“日向君，最近好像有些奇怪啊…”  
“嗯？”日向睡眼惺忪地看着镜子前整理衣服的恋人。  
“胸部的地方，有些怪怪的……”狛枝拉开衬衣的领口，还没完全睡醒日向也感到脸上一热。  
“一大早就——”  
“不、不是那个意思，你看！”狛枝走到他面前，赤裸的白晃晃的胸脯露在日向脸的上方。  
“…………看……什么？”  
“不觉得有些鼓起来了吗？？”  
“没有……啊？”  
“不是，你摸摸看！”  
“喂！啊——”本来想吐槽恋人如此无耻的勾引，但日向似乎真的察觉到了……一点什么差别。“嗯……”他又揉了两下。“好像真的，有点变软了？”  
“是吧！”狛枝惊道。“是不是得了什么奇怪的病……”  
“不…不会吧？”日向看了看狛枝最近气色越来越好的脸。“而且男生有一点胸部也不奇怪吧？”  
“那是长胖吧，其他地方可完全没胖啊……”  
“嗯……”日向揉了揉他那几乎可以忽略的一点小肉。“但手感还不错……”  
“没、没在问你感想！”狛枝拉紧衣襟，然后忽然露出严肃的表情。“果然还是日向君的错吧？”  
“哈？”  
“所以说，是你最近揉的太多了才会变成这样。”  
“？？？怎么可能，听都没听过啊那种事，男生揉多了会长胸部什么的……”  
“想说是我的错吗。是我的身体太奇怪了才——”  
“没……不是……”日向有些头疼，觉得狛枝最近越来越任性了是错觉吗……  
“怎么办…这个要想点办法才行…”狛枝已经踱步到其他地方去了。  
日向倒下继续睡。虽然有点对不起一脸担心的恋人，但他觉得好像也不是什么大不了的事……

  
“啊……啊……日向君……”  
最近叫声越来越媚了真可爱啊。晚上【】的时候，日向在脑后远远地想着，就在这时。

“…………？？”  
狛枝忽然噤了声。  
“怎…怎么了？”日向也不敢继续动了，扶着他的腰愣着。

“刚才的声音，也很奇怪吧。”  
“奇…怪？”  
“对啊，为什么会发出那种恶心的声音啊。”  
“并…并不恶心啊，而且很…可爱！”日向想去摸他的脸，居然被拍开了。他有些受伤地看着自己的手。要是刚刚开始交往的狛枝绝对不会——  
“好了。”狛枝捂住自己的嘴。“寄须（继续）吧。”

“喂！不用那样也可以吧！”日向瞬间感觉损失。  
“#（@*&*&（不用管我）。”  
“你会喘不过来气的…”日向担忧地看着恋人的脸迅速憋红了。  
“………………（不…会…的…）。”  
结果就是，在某个节点狛枝终于憋不住了，放开手大喘着气。日向一冲动趁这个机会卖力撞击起来，收获了一堆比刚才还要让人头皮发麻的甜味叫声，实在是令人满足的大丰收（之后被念得也很丰收就是了）。

  
“真的不对劲。”  
又一天早上，日向微睁开眼看到狛枝坐在镜子前。  
“……嗯？什么…不对…”  
“哪里都不对！”  
狛枝身上只披着一件衬衫，他站起来在镜子前转了一圈。  
还是那个可爱的体型——日向只有这个感想。  
“不是的，你注意看一点啊预备学科！”狛枝急躁地说。  
“……”在心里吐槽着这家伙急起来真是口不择言，但还是认真看他又转了一圈，除了你再转我的【】要醒了之外并没有什么特别的感想。

“所以…到底是哪个地方又不对了？”日向陈恳发问道。  
“是整体。整体来说，变得柔和了。”  
“柔和？”  
“整体的线条！”  
“…不……不太明白。”  
“变得像女孩子的线条了！！”  
“………………真的不是你想太多吗……”日向说，不过很少见到狛枝这么窘迫的样子，不免有点新鲜……  
“笨蛋就是笨蛋，整天看着也不知道。”  
“不……就是每天看着才会看不出来吧。”  
“……那我去找左右田君看一下。”  
“可以啊，哦，记得穿衣服！”  
梳子从梳妆台的方向砸过来正中日向的胸口。  
“痛——！”

  
“…？左右田说了什么吗？”日向看到狛枝闷闷不乐地回来。  
“……说我气色变好了。他和索尼娅他们。”  
“嗯？那不是好事？”  
“气色变好了也不是指这种事吧！”狛枝把手放在日向面前。  
“……手怎么了？”  
“看指甲的部分。”  
“啊……”日向仔细看了看，似乎泛着点粉色。“粉粉的，这不是健康的标志吗？”  
“健康过头了吧，他们还问我是不是涂了淡唇彩……”  
“嗯……”日向盯着狛枝的嘴唇看了半天。“好像是比以前粉一点儿。”  
“不幸，真是太不幸了。”狛枝沮丧地叹气。  
挺好。真的挺好。日向不敢说出声。

  
“日向君身上有股味道。”两人窝在沙发上看电影的时候狛枝忽然说。  
“？不会吧？”自从过上了同居生活，比以前整洁多了，衣服也每天都有换……  
“不是那种，是……”狛枝有点脸红。“是好闻的味道。”  
“啊……”日向也有些不好意思。“沐浴露？”  
“不是。”狛枝摇头。“不像是什么东西的味道，就像是……日向君的味道。”  
“………………？？？？”  
“啊，不能再说下去了……”狛枝靠在日向身上，把脸埋起来。  
日向不明所以地安抚了一下他的头。

  
几天后在床上日向忽然醒悟了狛枝那天说的。  
“狛枝，你好像也有股味道！”日向抱着狛枝嗅了起来。那果然不是任何“东西”的味道，那味道甚至不是靠嗅的，只是在旁边就能“感觉”到。  
“唔…呃……？”虽然对忽然停下来有些不满，狛枝好奇地看着日向像发现新大陆一样亮起来的眼睛。   
“狛枝，你闻到我的‘味道’的时候是不是也有种安心、温暖的感觉？”  
狛枝满脸通红，难为情地点头。  
“我明白了。我也是的！而且不止是那些……”日向闭上眼又体会了一下。  
“！？”  
“而且还在渴求着我，简直像是我的雌——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“对、对不起！”

“对、对不起……”距离日向君不断道着歉已经过去了三个小时。“真的没有任何侮辱你的意思，只是……”只是不小心把当时的感想直接说了出来。  
“……都是因为日向君……”  
“诶？”  
“都是因为日向君才会变成这样的身体！！”棉花糖忽然爆发了，一把将日向推倒跨坐上来。“看看都变成什么样了！”他掐着自己最近似乎越来越粉的乳头，那个小小的胸部似乎也变大了一点点……“本来就是渣滓还变得更加奇怪了！”  
“喂！说过了禁止再那样说自己吧！”  
“你不许说话！”  
“…！”看起来情绪非常激动，日向一时真的不敢说话。  
“都是因为日向君每天都这样子，像对待母猫一样插来插去的，才会变成这样！”  
“喂！我可从来没有那样，我明明——”明明是很珍惜的，对待恋人的态度。就算是生气也不可以随便污蔑啊。  
“日向君给我上吧，那样的话一定能变回来的！”  
“诶？”  
“不会想说什么男性的尊严之类的话——”  
“不，不会！”日向抱住他激动得发抖的身体。“你想怎样都好。”他吻他的眼睛。

“不行，这样根本不舒服。”狛枝一脸焦躁。“后面空着，一点都不舒服。想让日向君放进来……”  
“这……这姿势我不可能放进来吧……”日向汗颜。不过后面空着就会不舒服……吗？  
“不行……”狛枝退出来，沮丧地看着自己已经要开始变软的东西。  
“这样……不舒服吗？”日向帮他撸了几下，他们都对彼此的身体很舒服了，应该会有感觉才对。  
“舒服，但是……”狛枝浅浅地呼吸着。“但是后面更加舒服，想要后面。”  
“这…这样啊……”←虽然不是很明白但老婆说什么就是什么主义。“那我……？”  
“所以说我绝对变得奇怪了啊。”狛枝沮丧得像是要哭出来。“明明是男生，却觉得前面没有后面舒服什么的……”  
“每、每个人不同吧？”日向努力地维持认真的态度，狛枝是真的很苦恼吧，不是在勾引他吧……  
“后面……好空……”  
真的不是在勾引他？？  
“啊啊好难受，不能夹着日向君居然是这么难受——”  
“我说！”日向连忙打断他。“那个……反正我们都感觉好不就好了吗？←直直的脑回路不能理解棉花糖の九曲十八弯。  
“啊，你当然说得轻松了，笨蛋又粗神经的日向君，诶——”日向忽然抱起他让他坐在自己身上。  
“是啊，我只听到你说想要后面。”  
“啊呀！！”连疼痛感也没有了，进去的时候很自然就接纳了然后裹紧，而且瞬间就感到强烈的舒适。  
“我说……”  
“……？”狛枝虚弱地睁开眼。  
“就算真的成了我的雌性，也不是那么糟糕吧？”  
“……！！！！！！！！”

“………………”  
“………………”  
“…………这是……什么？”狛枝难以置信地看着自己从前端喷出的完全透明的液体。“不会是漏了……？”  
“唔……”日向捻了点那透明的液体。“不是吧。看起来像女孩子的潮吹呢。”  
“你还见过女孩子的潮吹！？？？”  
“那，那个……”日向脸红，“搞不好男生也可以潮吹呢，我们上网查一下？”  
“不要！”  
“？为什么？”  
万一查出来男生不会……呢。

日向不懂他的心思仍困惑地看着。  
“别…别去管那些事了。”  
“……咦？”  
“好，好吗……？”伴随着这些诡异的生理变化，还得到一个附加技能：好像变得会撒娇了。  
“啊，好，好……”日向脸红着点头。而且是那种百发百中的撒娇。  
也没办法吧。看着日向像中了女巫的魔咒一样专注的脸，狛枝在他怀里叹了口气。

  
后记：  
“狛枝，你最近皮肤是不是变滑了…？”日向摸了下狛枝露在外面的胳膊。  
“哈？”  
“以前也很滑啦，但最近更加，简直像牛奶——”一脸惊奇地在他皮肤上又滑了几下。“又滑又嫩，像在发光一样。”  
“快点停下那种恶心的说法！”  
“啊……”又一不小心把感想说了出来，狛枝似乎总是会因此生气。

晚上在床上的时候。  
“别再……吸了，要破了……”  
“啊，对不起。”日向松嘴，“最近真的…像牛奶一样了，好像衬得乳头更粉，一时——咦？”脸上好像有点凉凉的感觉。“？？？”他轻轻舔了一下狛枝仍立着的乳头。“…………有点……甜？”  
“什——”  
日向挤了一下，真的有一点点半透明的液体，他凑上去吸了一口。“像是乳汁呢，味道很好。”  
狛枝的表情从不解转到震惊转到惊悚。  
“完蛋啦！！！！”他大叫起来。  
“？？什么完蛋了？”日向说。“上网查一下吧，搞不好男性也可以呢。”这么说着，但他给自己的小兄弟戴上了保险套。而之前狛枝说“今天特别允许你不带套”的时候他明明还很开心。

“你……”狛枝瞪着他戴套的动作。  
“不是，那个，以防万一嘛。”  
“你明明发现有哪里不对了吧！！”  
“以防万一嘛。”日向仍一脸正直。

===END===


End file.
